Develop and conduct a Phase I Open Label, Dose Escalation Clinical Trial assessing the Safety, Tolerability, and Feasibility of pNGLV4aCRTE6E7L2 HPV DNA vaccine administration via Intramuscular TriGridTM Electroporation Delivery System among patients with HPV16-positive high-grade cervical intraepithelial neoplasia.